A heart bended fullmetal
by zukoh
Summary: After the incident with The gold-toothed doctor, Alphonse and Edward end up in a place, maybe even a world totally different from Amestris, where people can control the nature without Transmutation circles. It was something called "bending". When father finds out about this... The four Nations will have to fear something even bigger than the Fire Nation and his 100 years war.
1. The Failed Circle

**Chapter one:**

**The Failed Circle**

* * *

_What happened? _Was Edward's first thought when he woke up. He tried to stand up, but quickly grabbed his head with his hands and growled, clenching his teeth and eyes. His head was aching painfully, so much that the only fact of thinking was a torture. When the pain banished a bit, he opened his eyes, only to find himself with a blurred and spinning sight.

"Argh!" He exclaimed while lying on his back, above the dirt, with his arms and legs extended.

When his sight was normal again, Edward supported himself on his elbows and looked around the place, trying to discover where he and Alphonse where. He suddenly stopped and clenched his teeth again, quickly looking around more furiously. He stopped when he repaired on the figure at his side.

"Alphonse!"

Edward crawled until he reached the big and empty armor.

"Alphonse! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The armor only turned his head to Edward, producing metal clenching sounds, and looked at him with his red glowing eyes. "I should be the one asking you that."

Edward stood up slowly and then helped his brother to stand up, even when it was obviously he didn't needed help. When they both were standing straight on their feet again, they looked around, studying the unknown place around them. Everything seemed to be made out of rock except for the deep brown wooden tiles on the building's roofs.

"Where are we?" Alphonse asked muttering.

Edward tried to identify the place, in vain.

"I don't know." He muttered loud enough for Alphonse to hear him.

The place looked clean, big and peaceful, although it seemed out of technology.

Edward sighed and sat on the floor again, closing his eyes and growling. He tried to remember how they ended there, but it only gaze him a headache. He groaned in annoyance and opened his eyes, frowning. He looked up at Al. "Can you remember how we got here?"

Alphonse, who was staring at the skyline, looked down at Edward.

"I can" He simply said.

Edward smirked at him. "That's great-"

He was cut by Alphonse. "But I don't know how we got here."

Edward opened his eyes widely and looked down.

"I can only remember that I was walking with those quimeras, and then..." Alphonse stopped a few seconds before continue. "I don't know how to explain it. I was being pulled."

Edward suddenly remembered everything and gasped.

Alphonse glanced at the skyline again. "What happened?"

Edward looked down. "It was that man. The gold-toothed doctor"

"Huh?" Alphonse asked confused.

Ed looked up at him and scratched his head with his metallic arm. "Yeah, I forgot it. You weren't with me." He began. "Well, there was a doctor with a golden tooth. It was the one who inserted the Philosopher's stone inside the Fhurer." He added dryly.

Alphonse gasped but quickly told Edward to continue.

"He made a transmutation circle, but he maybe drew it wrong or incomplete. That's why we're here." Edward concluded.

They both were in the same positions for a few minutes: Edward sitting on the floor and Alphonse standing and staring down at his brother, both thinking about everything that happened. Edward's theory could be, of course, right, but there were a lot of details. What if it wasn't a mistake and they were supposed to end here? No. No, they were supposed to be with "father"...

"It's pricey, but... I really do like it." They heard behind them. They turned their heads and watched a trio of kids: Two guys and a girl. One of the guys was apparently bald, wearing bright yellow and orange clothes and a hat. The other ones were wearing blue and white clothes. One of them, the other guy, had his hair tied on a little ponytail, and the girl had her hair on a long braid and had hair loopies. The girl had on her shoulder a really weird specimen of animal that seemed like a lemur.

They guys wearing blue were standing while the one wearing orange clothes was sitting on the floor. The guy with the ponytail was stroking his chin, looking at a green purse.

"Then you should get it, you deserve something nice." The girl said to him.

_Is HE really trying to buy a purse? _Edward thought.

"I do! Don't I?" the ponytail guy said, looking at the hair loopies' girl. He then looked at the green purse again. "But no..." He said rolling his eyes and head dramatically. "It's too expensive, I shouldn't"

Edward stood up and walked closer to Alphonse.

"_Niisan_" He heard Alphonse muttering. "Should we ask them where are we?"

Edward looked at his brother for a few moments.

_"Alright, then don't"_ He could still hear their voices.

"I think we should." Alphonse insisted. When they both looked back at the store where the trio were, they opened their eyes widely when they saw they were gone. Alphonse looked down but Edward kept watching the store and a smirk appeared on his lips when the ponytail guy appeared again.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it." He said smiling at the purse.

Edward and Alphonse walked towards them but when they were about to reach them, they began to walk away... with the purse.

_I can't believe that guy actually bought a purse. That's not manly._

They followed the group, getting weird looks from everyone, but not a single look of any kind from them.

"Al, why do we have to ask them? There's a lot of people in this town, we could just-" But he was cut but Alphonse again.

"I have a feeling, _niisan_. I feel that we have to go with them."

They kept following them for a while until they stopped. They were about to reach them until some other man approached to them before.

"Ptss! You kids like earthbending?"_earthbending? _Ed thought curiously._ I've never heard of that._ "You like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's earthbending academy." The man smiled at them and gave them a piece of parchment and then walked away from them.

"Look!" The little guy wearing orange said. "There's a coupon on the back." he said turning around the paper. "The first lesson is free."

"Who knows? This master Yu could be the earthbending master you've been looking for!" The hair loopie's girl said.

_Earthbending teacher? What is earthbending._

"Did you hear them?" Edward muttered to Alphonse. "What is this earthbedning they're talking about?"

Alphonse only shrugged and walked to them.

"Hey!" He said to them, waving one of his armored arms.

The trio looked up from the coupon and gave a jump backwards when they saw Al. Edward quickly walked to his side and looked at them expressionless.

"We need help." He simply said to them.

The ponytail guy walked to them and pointed at Alphonse. "You're not from the Fire Nation, don't you?"

The girl walked to the boy and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Calm down, Sokka, don't rush."

"What's the Fire Nation?" Edward asked curiously to the guy apparently called Sokka. The three of the guys looked at him as if he was some kind of a mad guy.

"You are kidding me, right?" Sokka asked.

Alphonse looked down and them and sighed. "We're not kidding." He said. "We are not from here."

The guy dressed in orange walked to them and looked at Edward, then looked at Alphonse. "Where are you from then?"

"We are from Amestris." Edward answered.

The trio opened their eyes widely and looked at each other. After a few seconds Sokka looked at Edward frowning. "I've never heard of Amestris." He muttered. "I hope you're not trying to make fun of us."

Edward lifted his hands and shook his head with vehemence. "No, we are not trying to make fun of you! We are lost!" He almost yelled. "We don't know how we ended up here!" He added.

Alphonse positioned himself in front of his brother, looking down at Sokka. "My brother and I were wondering where are we." he said, gently as always with everyone.

The trio looked at each other and the guy with the bright orange and yellow clothes took a step forward, smiling. "Welcome to the Earth kingdom!"

The Elric siblings looked at each other and shook their heads, turning their glance at the trio again. "Still don't know." Edward said.

The guy's smile dropped along with his jaw and looked at them awes trucked.

"You're really not from one of the four nations, don't you?" He asked whispering, kind of worried.

Alphonse shook his head. "We don't even know what the four nations are."

"We are not supposed to be here." Edward added. "We are not from here or the so called 'four nations'"

The girl with hair loopies took a step to Sokka. "I think we should help them." He said firmly.

"Are you kidding, Katara?" Sokka said whispering to her. "Are we going to take some strangers with us? What if they're trying to capture us or something? It wouldn't be the first time."

The other guy approached to them. "Katara is right, Sokka."

Sokka hit his forehead with his right palm and looked down at the guy as if he was crazy. "Aang! Can you be on my side just once?"

"This is not about sides, Sokka, It is about doing what is right... They really need help, we can't just leave them wandering around." He said to Sokka. Aang seemed to be wise and hearing him talking about serious things made Edward think about an old man giving tips to his grandchildren. His voice was high and sometimes really pitched, making you get confused, don't really knowing if his voice was for a girl or a really, really young kid. He was pleading to Sokka, but the seriousness was overflowing.

Alphonse and Edward began to feel uncomfortable because of bothering them so much to the point of arguing. They were looking at each other, then at the ground, then at the sky, then at the stores, then at the group in front of them and then at each other again and again and again. The group was still arguing when Alphonse took another step towards them. "Don't worry, we'll find someone else to help us. Thanks!" He turned around and Edward did the same, both walking away from them until the voice of a girl stopped them.

"Wait!"

They turned their heads and stared at the girl, whose name was, apparently, Katara, who was walking towards them along with the guy wearing yellow, whose name was Aang. "You can go with us."

"Yeah!" Aang said smiling. "We'll be your guides while you can't find your way back home."

Ed smiled at them and nodded. "_Hai_"

After that there was an awkward silence. Sokka was frowning, away from them and arguing with the lemur. Katara, aware of how awkward the things were getting, was the first one to talk. "You haven't told us your names!" She said smiling at them.

Edward's eyes opened widely. Of course, because of arguing and all of them screaming their names all the time, he and Alphonse ended up remembering their names without even have a formal meeting. He quickly changed his expression for a smirk and pointed at himself with his metallic thumb. "I'm Edward Elric." He then pointed at Alphonse with his index finger. "And he's my-"He was cut again by Alphonse.

"I'm his brother Alphonse Elric." He said leaning at her a bit.

Katara giggled at them. "I guess you're the eldest" she said to Alphonse.

Edward clenched his teeth and frowned deeply. "_I AM_ the eldest" He said doing emphasis on 'I am' pointing at him again.

The girl stopped giggling and looked at the fullmetal alchemist with seriousness and a bit of anger. "Well, sorry, I didn't think you were the eldest! It was just a question."

Al saw the danger getting closer and took a few steps towards his brother. "_Niisan_…"

Edward took a few steps towards Katara until they were nose to nose. "Are you calling me short?" He said trying to suppress his anger.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Yes." She simply said.

Alphonse grabbed his brother by the shoulders and pulled him away. "Calm down!" He yelled to Edward. He then turned his glance to Katara. "I'm sorry. Please, excuse my brother. He's really sensitive about this subject."

She just shrugged.

Edward let himself being pulled by Alphonse growling.

Aang, who watched everything trying to suppress his laughter, walked closer to them. "I'm Aang, by the way." He said waving his hand at them. He then pointed at katara with his thumb. "She's Katara…" He then pointed back at him to the ponytail guy who was still frowning at them. "…and he's Sokka."

Katara took a step closer to Aang. "Now it's my turn to excuse MY brother. Sometimes he can be a jerk"

Aang smiled at her and then looked at the siblings again, still smiling. _Will he stop smiling anytime?_ "I'm going to get our transport and we can start traveling together!" He said cheerily. "But before that, we attend some duties here." He added.

Alphonse nodded vehemently. _"Arigato! Arigato!"_

* * *

_**HAPPY TOPHWARD EVERYONE! :D**_

Here's the first chapter of my first Tophward... and first Crossover I ever written.

As you can see:

-I'll be using the word _niisan_ instead of _brother._

-Toph won't appear until the next chapter.

-I'll be using, with the Elric brothers, words like _Hai_ instead of _yes, Arigato_ instead of _thanks_, and maybe even_ baka_ instead of _Idiot_. I don't know, I really like using Japanese words xD But if you don't want me to do that and you really prefer to read those words in English, don't doubt to tell me.

And that's all! I hope you have enjoyed it! Please, R&R!

Bye Bye! :D


	2. The Blind Bandit

"So how's Amestris?" Katara asked to Alphonse curiously, with a smile, while they were waiting outside of the dojo where Aang was learning earthbending, although the Elric siblings were still wondering what Earthbending is.

"Well..." Alphonse began. "It's really different from here." He simply said, trying to find the word with he could explain to her how Amestris is. He had the image of Amestris really burned into his mind, but he couldn't really explain it.

Katara frowned a bit and placed her hands on Al's armored arm, shaking it a bit. Her curiosity was too big to hold on. "But different in which way?" She almost squealed.

Alphonse sighed and looked down at her, meeting her big, blue eyes, opened widely and shining with curiosity. He couldn't say no to that. "We have big buildings," He began looking up at the sky. "Tall and big building, that seems to almost reach the sky." The image of Amestris gave him memories. Although they've been away only a day, it felt like forever to him. He felt so powerless because Father was out there, doing who knows what right now. "We have big and beautiful valleys. Green and full of life" And of course, think of Resembool didn't make him feel better. His home, his history, his past, his parents, grandmother Pinako and Winry. What made him feel worse was the fact that Pinako and Winry mustn't know that they were missing in a whole new world. He missed them so much.

Not too far, leaning his back against wall was Edward hearing everything. The same thoughts came to his mind while Alphonse related everything to Katara. _Winry._ He really missed her. Edward sighed and walked toward the group, sitting on the floor besides Alphonse.

"Do you mind if I ask, why are you wearing an armor?" Sokka asked to Al. He looked down at Sokka and shrugged. He already thought of what he would say if someone ever asked that question.

"I kind of got stucked in here, so I can't get out now." He answered. Ed looked at Al and then nodded.

"Yeah." he continued. "We've been trying to get him out of there, but it's kind of difficult, really difficult." He finished. Everyone kept wuiet for a while until Ed broke the silence. "When is he coming back?" Edward asked annoyed for the third time this hour. Sokka turned his glance from his bag to Edward with a frown and was about to answer until a voice interrupted.

"Nah," Aang said tired while leaning his head to the left side and hitting his head on the right side, getting the dirt out of his ear. "He's not the one."

Sokka and Katara looked at Aang with disappointment in their eyes.

Edward was getting annoyed about not knowing what the hell earthbending was. He stood up and walked towards Aang. "Excuse me, but what is-"

"I think the Boulder's going to win back the belt at Earth Rumble VI!" they heard, interrupting Edward's question. They turned their head and saw student walking out of the dojo with a partner of his, cleary talking.

"He's going to have to fight his way through the best earthbenders in the world to get a chance!" The partner replied.

At that mention, Aang's eyes opened widely and his face lit up again with hope. He began to walk towards the students with a smile on his face

"Excuse me, but where is this earthbending Tournament, exactly?" He asked

Both of the students smirked and one said: "It's on the island of Nunya...'nunya' business!" and then they both laughed, walking away. _Aang pouted a little at that. What have he done to them to being so mean with him? He just asked something!_

Sokka began to laugh and Edward chuckled a bit. "Oh, I got to remember that one!" Sokka said.

Katara walked to Aang and placed her hands on his shoulders in a reassuring way. "I'll take care of this." She then began to run the same way the students walked before. "Hey, strong guys, Wait up!" She screamed at them.

Edward looked up at Alphonse and Alphonse looked down at Edward, both thinking the same: How out of the group they felt. They knew it was a matter of time, that they just have to wait and they'll be included, but however, everything was messed up for them right now, and Edward really didn't feel like waiting.

"What was I thinking?" Sokka said frowning at the green purse he bought. "I don't need a bag!" _Oh, so is a bag?_ Edward thought smirking. "Why did you let me buy this?" He dropped the bag at the ground and momo climbed on it.

Aang turned to Edward with a small smile. "Sorry, you wanted to ask me something." He began. "What is it?"

Edward sighed and rubbed his neck with his automail arm. He looked down at his hand, which was covered with a glove and his red coat. The group didn't know yet he had metal limbs. They'll find out sometime soon, and he really didn't know if it was better to tell them directly or to let them find out by themselves. When he realized he was paying too much attention to his arm he quickly turned his glance up at Aang, who was still smiling at him. "I wanted to know what is Ea-"

"You ready to find an earthbending teacher?" The voice of Katara interrupted Edward for the second time this day. Edward frowned a bit and sighed with annoyance. "Because we're going to Earth Rumble VI" She almost squealed.

Aang was surprised at this and looked at Katara. "How'd you get them to tell you?" He asked to her. Edward heard some sound besides him and found Alphonse and Soka almost fighting. Apparently, Alphonse tried to grab the lemur they called _Momo_ but he didn't wanted to get out of the bag, so he grabbed the border of the bag with his little paws while Alphonse pulled him. Sokka was pulling the bag too.

"Oh... a girl has her ways." Katara said, rolling her eyes.

Edward walked to Alphonse and whispered to him. "Let go of that Lemur, Al!"

Alphonse sighed and let the the lemur free, making Sokka fall backwards on the ground with his bag and Momo falling on top of him.

* * *

"Hey! Front row seats!" Aang yelled at the rest of their group to make his voice audible over the screams of the rest of the people at the arena. It was really difficult to enter, since Alphonse was wearing armor, and apparently all the people were running from the so called "Fire Nation", and everybody thought Alphonse was some kind of Fire Nation soldier. It took almost half an hour to convince the police that they were just citizens, even when that was also a lie. It was hard to convince them to not take off the head of the armour, trying to convince them it was stucked and that they've been trying to take him that thing for days. It was hard, but they finally got to enter and now there they were, walking through the benches, looking for a place to sit.

"I wonder why no one else is sitting here." Aang screamed again while sitting. The rest of the group did the same and they soon discovered why no one else was sitting there. Everyone jumped when a big rock flew just besides Sokka, scaring everyone.

"I guess that's why." Sokka commented.

In the center of the ring, the event's host raised an earthen platform, throwing big rocks everywhere; he then brought it back to the level of the rest of the arena. The Elric siblings gasped at this, thinking in just one thing: _Alchemy_

"Welcome to Earth Rumble VI!" He screamed "I am your host, Xin Fu!" At this, the screams turned louder than before

"This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?" Katara asked annoying while checking at her nails.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said to her.

Alphonse looked down at Edward. "Niisan! Did you saw that?" He asked to Edward.

Edward nodded at him, but kept staring at the ring. "Alchemy" He whispered.

_So Alchemy also exists here, eh?_

"The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring, and you win!" Xin Fu screamed to the audience. A bell rang and Xin Fu flew to his place at a big and tall earthmade podium. "Round one: The Boulder vs. The Big Bad Hippo!" He announced.

Two men walked to the ring. The one called the boulder was muscular, tall and tan. He had black hair tied on a bun, and black haired beard. At his back, he had a tattoo of what it seemed to be a badger... or a mole.

On the other hand, Hippo seemed like a big baby, a very, very, _very_ big and fat baby. He only had four teeth and always had his eyes narrowed at the point they seemed closed. Bot of the fighters only had their green pants on.

"Listen up, Hippo" The boulder said to Hippo with a mean tone of voice. Of course, if it was a fight! "You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide!" He said everything with overreacted hand moves and facial expressions.

"Hippo... mad!" He screamed with anger. He then raised his arms, revealing very hairy armpits. In anger, Hippo stomped one foot, making the floor shake. At this, Momo crawled inside Sokka's bag out of fear.

The Boulder fired three rocks, making them crash into Hippo, but he does not move, as it the rocks haven't damaged him. He took one piece of rock with his mouth and chewed on it and spat it out. Hippo then jumped up and down, causing the surface of the arena to tilt and causing The Boulder to lose his balance.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu screamed in his podium.

Because of Hippo jumping and making the arena shake, The Boulder reached the edge, but saved himself by bending out part of the ring into a small platform. He grabbed it and threw it at his opponent, hitting him on the back. As Hippo turned around to look at him, The Boulder bended up, with difficult, Hippo's part of the ring, making it float. It was obviously a hard move for The Boulder because his face was showing how much strength he was using. He then threw him out on it making Hippo crash in the lower area of around the arena. The fight ends thus in his favor.

"The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu screamed.

"How about The Boulder?" Katara asked to Aang. "He's got some good moves."

"I don't know. Bumi said I need a teacher who listens to the Earth. He's just listening to his big muscles." Aang answered.

Edward and Alphonse weren't really hearing the conversation. They were focused at what they just seen in front of their eyes.

"This isn't Alchemy." Edward whispered.

Alphonse looked down at Edward. "What did you said?!" he screamed at him. "The people screaming aren't let me hear you!"

Ed looked up at his brother and repeated what he said, this time screaming. "This isn't alchemy!" Ed smirked at his brother and crossed his arms. "They weren't using transmutation circles" He simply said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Al looked down at his brother again. It was hard for Edward to describe how his brother was feeling at sometimes because of his armor. He wasn't able to show any emotion. He was an emotionless armor, and it was his entire fault. "We don't use them either." He commented to Ed.

Ed looked at the ring and sighed. "Yeah, you are right." he closed his eyes, trying to focus at what happened in front of his eyes. _Of course, they didn't used circles, but it still wasn't alchemy. When someone performs alchemy it emits a bright glow, blue or red. That glow didn't appear in here, they controlled the earth as if nothing._

Edward suddenly opened his eyes and screamed at Alphonse. "I think this is what they call earthbending! And it has nothing to do with Alchemy!"

"What do you think, Edward?" The eldest brother heard besides him. He snapped his head at Aang and noticed that he and Katara were expecting for an answer. _Shit!_ Edward wasn't paying attention; he really didn't know what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized to them. "I wasn't paying attention; can you repeat me your question?"

Aang leaned his head closer to Edward and asked a little bit louder. "I asked: what do you think about The Boulder as an earthbender teacher?"

Ed turned his head to glare at Alphonse for a moment and then nodded, turning his head at Aang again. "I'm sorry, Aang" He screamed to make his voice audible over the creams of the people who were waiting the second round. "But not even Al or I are familiarized with Earthbending."

Aang and Katara nodded and looked at the ring again.

"Next match..." Xin Fu screamed. "The Boulder versus Fire Nation Man!"

A man dressed as a Fire Nation citizen entered the arena while happily waving a Fire Nation flag. The crowd and Sokka began to boo at him loudly, some giving at him thumbs down.

"Please, to rise for Fire Nation National Anthem!" Fire Nation Man screamed to the audience and then knelt with one knee and began to sing, placing a hand on his naked chest. "Fire Lord! My flame burns for thee!"

The crowd and Sokka booed at him some more and then began to throw rocks at Fire Nation Man.

"Go back to the Fire Nation!" Sokka shouted while throwing a rock which hits Fire Nation Man's head.

"Nice shot!" Edward commented to Sokka, who only shrugged and added: "It's all practice"

Before Fire Nation Man could recover from Sokka's rock against his head, the Boulder sank him into the ground. Fire Nation Man dropped his flag by the movement while The Boulder raised high above him on an earth pillar he bended. Fire Nation Man looked up at him and opened his eyes widely with feay.

"No, no please!" Fire Nation Man begged to the Boulder in fear, but of course the Boulder ignored it. The Boulder grinned broadly and jumped off the pillar with his knees downwards, while grasping his ankles behind his back. He slammed the surface of the ring, by which he created a pillar under Fire Nation Man that ejected him out of the arena. He landed upside down on the big rock that was next to the group of guys.

Sokka screamed with excitement at the Fire Nation Man who was at his side. "The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" He screamed at him and then began to scream as a madman again.

Edward kept silent all the time after that round, studying the movements of the earthbenders, fascinated. _If I could find a way to incorporate earthbending and alchemy together_ He thought. _It'll be really usefull. But before that, I have to study what earthbending is._

After, The Boulder defeated several opponents, some of them using earthbending as if they were mole people and other ones wearing masks which hid their faces totally.

A bell rang, marking the final round. The lights went down except for one, which shone over Xin Fu.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Xing Fu said lowering his voice to add drama. "The Boulder vs. your champion..." "

A young girl appeared into the arena, holding a belt, which the group supposed was the belt the champion wins every season, over her head and wearing a green cape. The girl was short, really short, actually. Black-haired and pale. Two female assistants help her carrying off the cape and the belt. And when they did he noticed her eyes while his opened widely in surprise. _Is she...?_

"The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu screamed at the audience.

Her name answered Edward's question.

"She can't really be blind. It's just part of her character, right?" Katara asked to Aang, worried.

_I've seen eyes like those before. She is blind. _Edward answered mentally to Katara.

"I think she is." Aang said under his breath.

"I think she is... going down!" Sokka exclaimed while pointing his thumbs down at the girl.

The Blind Bandit just stood up in the middle of the ring, calmed as if nothing was happening.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl!" He yelled to the girl, but it was obvious that he was talking to the audience.

The Blind Bandit only smirked and pointed at the Boulder, looking at a completely other side, not looking at him. "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" she taunted.

The boulder pouted and frowned. "The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche!"

The Blind Bandit pointed at her competition again and smirked at him. "Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" The girl said and laughed like a maniac, "looking" up at the ceiling.

Aang's eyes opened widely when he heard her laugh.

"It's on!" The Boulder said.

All tugged Edward's red coat sleeve. "How will she get out alive?" he whispered in his brother's ear. Edward just stared at the ring, asking himself the same question. He then smiled and looked up at his brother.

"Don't underestimate the small ones."

As the boulder began to take a step towards the girl, she just stood there, doing nothing. At the moment that the boulder stepped his foot on the floor, the Blind Bandit createed a fissure which caused The Boulder to fall in a split. Sokka looked disappointed when this happened, Ed could see. The Boulder howled in pain when that happened and then she kicked up three earth-made pillars, ejecting him out of the ring.

"Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu screamed. The girl smirked and lifted a fist in the air in victory.

Ed smirked while the rest of the group looked shocked. Yeah, he knew better than you shouldn't underestimate the small ones. He growled as he thought of that because that was like admitting he was small and he didn't like that at all. Meanwhile, Sokka was yelling in disappointment when his new idol lost the fight.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked to no-one in particular.

"She waited... and listened." Aang answered looking at her, smiling.

Xin Fu jumped from his podium to the ring with a green small sack. "To make things a little more interesting" He began screaming, lifting the small sack in the air for everyone to see. "I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" After that, everyone kept quiet and didn't make a sound, not even Sokka, who was still mourning the loss of The Boulder. "What? No one dares to face her?" Xin Fu teased to the audience.

Edward saw this as the perfect moment to find someone to help him understand earthbending, to teach Aang and maybe even teach him; so he stood up, surprising his young brother and the rest of the group, not realizing that Aang stood up too, but didn't took a step when he saw Edward walking towards the ring so confidently.

"I will!" Edward screamed as he entered to the ring.

"Go, Edward!" Sokka exclaimed to him when the shock left him. "Avenge The Boulder!"

The girl's expression changed when Edward stepped his left leg on the ring. Nobody noticed that, not even Edward. The girl smirked at the alchemist. "You'll really be hard to defeat, I feel." She began, talking loud enough for just Edward to hear her. "I would even dare to say you are made of metal." Edward gasped internally. _How did she know?_

"I don't really want to fight you." He said to the female fighter. "I came looking for help."

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka screamed at Ed. Katara slapped him.

"Don't boo at him!" She scolded.

Ed took a step towards the girl. When he did that the girl smirked and created a rock pillar which lifted Edward up. He spun a bit in the air and landed on his left arm and right leg, landing softly his left leg, trying as much as he could to not show his metal limbs, to not making them clench and to not making them make sounds when they touched the rock.

The Blind Bandit swiftly turned around and bended another rock pillar under Ed which lifted him up, again. Edward spun in the air again but this time he fell on his chest and rolled a few times on the ground, creating a big cloud of dust and dirt. When he stopped rolling he stood up with difficult. He looked around, looking for his opponent.

"There you are!" The blind girl said behind him. He turned around to face her and ran backwards until he almost reached the edge of the ring.

She launched a big rock at him. Ed, tired of running, took advantage of the big cloud to make the transmutation glow less visible and clapped his hands together to then hit the rock with the palms, making it turn into a big rock-made fist, which flew towards the girl. When the rock hit her, it fell on the ground, just like the Blind Bandit did when she flew out of the ring. When the rock touched the ground, it destroyed.

Everyone looked at Edward stunned: Xin Fu, The Boulder and the crowd, even Alphonse, Sokka and Katara, who looked at each other and smiled proudly. The crowd began to cheer the alchemist like the cheered no-one before at this tournament, not even The Boulder. But Edward didn't have time to accept that glory and ran behind the fallen girl, who was walking away from the ring, angry.

"Please, listen! My friend needs and earthbending teacher, and we think you'll be the best at it!" Ed yelled at her.

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone!" The Blind Bandit said without turning around or something and when she was about to reach the wall, she stepped the floor with a foot, creating a squared hole on the wall. She walked inside and then bended the rock as how it was at the start.

Ed stood there, looking at where the girl disappeared and then turned around to the ring, where Xin Fu was waiting for him to give him the prizes. When he reached him he just stood there, looking down at the ground, while Sokka ran towards Xin Fu and grabbed the sack of money and the belt, to then hug him in gratitude and showing the prizes to everyone as if he was the one who won them.

"Way to go, champ!" Sokka said to Ed while hugging his shoulders with an arm.

Ed looked up at his right side and found his brother looking up at him, and patting his shoulder in reassurance.

The only thing at Edward's mind at the moment was: _"I really screwed up this time, don't I?"_

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! I'M BACK!**

**Sorry it took me so long! I had exams and I really like to procrastinate some things (like this).**

**Well, this chapter is loooong, as you found out (more than 4000 words) and… I don't know what you think about this chapter. I really wanted to end this thing right now to if it sucks, I'm so sorry!**

**As everyone would say: Review! To be honest, your reviews and follows are the things which motivate me to keep going, because then I see things like "OMG! 19 people are waiting for a new chapter! I can't disappoint them!" or "they think I'm a good writer! Look at the comments! They are so nice! asdfghjkl;!"**

**Poor Edward, he messed up the things and he just got into the group (kind of) what will they think about him?**

**Well, I think that's all. So Bye!**

**P.S: Visit the first Tophward page ever made! .com In here you'll find only tophward to satisfice your feels.**

**No, Bye!**


End file.
